Highs and downs of love
by anchan1989
Summary: A story about a weird,opposed,wonderful couple.
1. You have to love everything

„It can not be.

How?

I have fought many villains,demons and monsters but this is the most terrible thing

I have ever faced.

Every night since this day, the day which changed everything,

I had to bore this.

But now it will end!"

When Raven thought this

she took breath and turned her body from the left to the right in her bed.

She spoke with a quiet voice to a shadow shape besides her.

„Star, beloved, could you stop the snoring.

I would be pleased."


	2. Breakfest

The boys were loud,

very loud.

Raven stood before the door of the living/meeting room of the tower.

„Give me the controller. It´s my turn."

„No way, Beast Boy.

I must show Robin, that his so-called victory was only luck,

nothing else."

„Relax guys.

It´s only a game.

We don´t have to fight about something like this.

And regardless of which starts, I will finally beat you two."

Following to this sentence the argument between the young male titans

turned up in sound.

Raven sighed and entered the room.

When the door opend,

the boys got silent.

They knew that Raven, who was always a little…strange,

had a special mood in the morning.

„…Hey Raven, what´s up?"

Beast Boy stuttered, himself half-hiding behind Cyborg.

She glanced at him and he disappeared instantly behind the machine man.

Then she sat down at the eating table, opened the book, which she brought along and began to read.

Robin tried to change the topic to appease the situation.

„Raven, where is Starfire?

I need…"

He gulped when the witch girl sended him a look,

which had the mention of one-more-word-and-I-will-kill you.

„I think I can wait."

He turned to the other poor male beings.

„I have no idea, what happend.

But it seems, that the girls had a fight and I don´t want a sequel

of it.

Both of you will calm down with comments, jokes or other suff like that."

He fixed Beast Boy.

„Man, do I look like an idiot."

The small green guy turned to Cyborg.

„Cut it out."

The machine-man showed a little smile.

„Nothing more to say."

„You…!"

The microwave, which stood near the talking round of our young male titans,

blew up.

„Quiet,please."

Raven´s voice sounded calm but the cold undertone gave the battle-proofed

young hereos the gooseflesh of their lifes.

The room was quieter ever since Cyborg built the tower.

„Thank you for your attention."

She continued to read in her book.

All three took a deep breath.

Then Robin began to speak to the other two.

„Our task will be more difficult than I thought."

The others nodded with knowing looks. Cyborg clenched his rigth fist.

„Yeah man. We will avoid a meeting of Raven and…"

The door opened and Starfire entered the room.


	3. Women

The male Titans had experienced many battles for good against all kinds of crime and evil.  
But there is one thing every man is afraid of even if he is a young superhero;  
women.  
Or more precisely angry women, or still more precisely angry women with superpowers.  
Because of this natural law all of the three gulped when Starfire entered the room.  
But their fear became cautious ease.  
Starfire smiled.  
"A good morning to everyone."  
She went to the refrigerator and arranged her special` breakfast.  
The boys replied a hopeful "Good Morning" and turned-over to Raven.  
Their hopes for a peaceful day full of gaming and fun vanished in the air.  
Raven fixed Starfire with a glance which sent shivers down their bodies.  
The three young men watched the upcoming meeting of the two young females with growing fear.  
Starfire had arranged her breakfast and came over to the table.  
Beastboy stashed himself behind Cyborg who showed first drops of sweat on his face.  
Robin tried to look settled but thought to himself a suppliant "Bruce, help me!".  
She sat herself beside Raven and look to her.  
Raven had started to read their book or pretended to do it when Starfire has turned around.  
She didn t stop her reading` when Starfire was looking at her.  
Then Starfire did a fast move, to fast for everyone else to react.  
She kissed Raven on her forehead and squeaked a "Good breakfast,Raven."  
The boys stopped to breath.  
Raven, certain surprised by the movement of her girlfriend, faced Starfire with a nerved look and growled a low "Thanks".  
Then the two young female superheroes started to eat.  
The three males of the Titans team stood pale and white before the big television screen.  
Starfire noticed them and asked with brightness "Do you want to join the good breakfast?".  
All three shaked their head and ran off the room.  
Starfire turned to Raven.  
"Did they already end their morning eating?"  
"Boys." 


End file.
